


Kolivan's New Role

by Mamabot (JeanFi)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Familial Love, Fluff, Making Love, Marriage, Mating, Pregnancy, Traditions, mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/Mamabot
Summary: (after season 7, part of A New Altean)Kolivan and Krolia finally have a chance to be alone and admit their affections for each other and for how long they have pined for each other.  Duty as Blades had been a knife that kept them from revealing until now.  Krolia asks Kolivan to mark her in an ancient Galra-traditional way.  In that same way, another ancient tradition is revisited and it's blessing comes to fruition.Mushy romantic love for battle scarred warriors.





	Kolivan's New Role

 The softly muttered curse and then a soft thud brings Kolivan from his sleep. His keen nose recognizes the sting of icy cold and also someone’s attempt to fight it with a fire. There is only so much burning wood can do in conditions like this. He is thankful for the warm and heavy cloth coverings over the rest of his body. Only his nose and ear tip seem to be chilled and that can be fixed by just pulling the blankets over his head.  
  “Crap!” in a  language not too often used, followed by the sound of someone struggling with fabric has him raising his head.

  Krolia. She is trying to wriggle herself into a comfortable position under a knitted blanket. A blanket suited for a warmer climate or at least in addition to other coverings. She’s up as close as she can be to the fire in the stone hearth without lighting herself or the coverings on fire.  
  By the cursing and the balling-attempts, she’s freezing.

  “Krol-” he croaks and then tries again. “Krolia? Aren’t you freezing?”  
  She whips her head to see Kolivan barely lifting his head from the bed staring at her intently.  
   “Na-no!” And cusses again, this time because her chattering teeth have given her away. With that ‘oh really’ look he shoots her, she tries again.  “It’s not bad. Go back to sleep. You need the rest.”  
   He huffs. “Krolia, come here.” She shakes her head and he looks at the bed he is laying in. “I’m not that big, there is plenty of room. We can share.”

    Pride has her biting her hypothermic lip. She turns away, back to the roaring fire and then to her lap.  
   Both of them know that this cabin on an forest-artic island in Earth’s Pacific Ocean is not ideal, but it is a safe refuge for the Blades and Paladins to recuperate and train.  
  “How is Dyak?” Kolivan tries again.  
  “Lotor and Allura have taken her in to their cabin.  Thanks to you, she is well and safe.”  She turns back to face him. “We almost lost you, Kolivan….again.”  
  That last part comes out in a shaky almost mewl. Cold or worry, Kolivan isn’t going to take any chances. He lifts the edge of the blankets offering again his warmth and protection.  
   
    It’s not so much of her pride that crashes, but more of her heart. She launches herself out of the chair and dashes under the offering. Kolivan scootches back a bit to give her the warmer part of the bed.  
  On top of that, he wraps his arms snuggly around her. And elbow under her head, palming the back of her head to bury her face into his soft shirt and throat. His other hand starts at the small of her back, but when he feels just how cold she is, lowers his hand to her thighs to shove her stocking feet between his calves.  
  “Hold on a second.”  
  With a lift and a flick of his feet, the blankets may get a rush of draft, but when they are lowered, the feet are snuggly secured and tucked in.  Much like the bottom of a sleeping bag.  
   He returns his hand to rubbing up and down her back. Even reaching over to tuck the blankets under her to trap their heat together.  
   “Better?”  
   She mumbles something, who knows what, but the nod and the snuggle of her warming nose into his throat is all he needs as an answer.  
    “After what you risked to bring me to Earth alive, instead of just cutting your losses… there’s no way I am going to let you shiver in misery.”  
    He dips his head down, and she tips hers up. “We freeze together?” he gives her a rare cheeky Kolivan smile.  
   “Okay,” he understands her this time.

    They don’t say anything. Both of them are far too tired and finally too content to bother with conversation. One of her hands, squashed against his chest, fingers reach out carefully to take hold of the long hair he normally keeps in a braid. It’s rare that is loose, considering the Blades are always on alert.  
   Someone has decided Kolivan is off duty for now.

   He adjusts his head just enough so that he can see her, but not remove what her fingers desire to play with.  
   He does adjust the blankets up over her head like a hood, but not blocking out the fresh -yet cold- air they both need.  
   Her eyes shift up to catch his again, and then she gives a small smile before they droop closed. Her breathing becomes more relaxed, but her fingers still hold tight to his loose hair.  
    He smiles, leaning in to press his lips to her forehead, and then lets his own close once again.

    His body might be tired and content, his eyes finding it too hard to stay open, but his brain lingers in that sub-conscious level pondering over his life.  And the woman in his arms right now.  
   In human maturity-terms: Kolivan would be considered be about late forties/ early fifties. A quite active and well toned one at that. By no means ‘old’ but older/life experienced. Still considered very attractive and quite virile. In some of the markets and bars they have gone into undercover, (looking for information) he has been hit on.   Quite often, in fact.  
  But with the scar, and an ever present stoic presentation, many get the message quite quickly: he is not interested. He is not interested in ’quick pleasure’ (and risk catching something!) nor is he interested in making roots (and risk someone else dying because of their association to him).  More importantly, what no one knows, there is one his heart pines for.  
   And tonight, she is here in his arms.

   He takes in a deep inhale of her scent, holding it as long as he can, before letting his hot exhale warm her chilled ear.  
    She mewls, and snuggles.

   Krolia would be considered in her early thirties. Yes her son is twenty human years old, but Galra life spans are different than humans. (Likewise Kolivan is many human years older)  She is well trained, seen a lot, and experienced much than anyone her age should have.  
   She fell in love young, and when most new mothers are bonding with their infants, she was saving his life by distracting those who could harm him.  
    She came back to the Blades, different than she had left them.  
    In private, the young mother confided in her Blade Commander about her Earthly-mate and son she had to leave behind for the Blade’s Cause. His heart broke for her, but helped her stay focused and to never give up hope on rejoining them.

   When the day came, Kolivan’s heart had soared for Krolia getting her dream of rejoining her son, but on the other, he could see her grieve for the mate she would never rejoin.  
   Part of him even kicked himself for feeling like he had a chance to woo her. His stoic resolve to not make roots kept him centered.  
   But oh how his heart ached to tell her of the burning love and passion he constantly feels for her.  
    
   She’s here, RIGHT NOW in his arms. He may not be able to speak his heart’s desire, so this cuddle will have to do.

~~~~~~  
   “Nuuu,” Krolia squirms trying to get the lump against her back to move.  
   “UH!” And something like a heady-groan in her ear, brings her a bit more around. The lump buries itself a bit deeper into her back, and the hot breath in her ear nearly purrs.  
   She doesn’t open her eyes, but does access her situation.  
* She’s warm and secure, but not shackled, and fully dressed. She is pressed nearly, but not completely belly down.  
* A warm arm is draped over her waist, a squashed hand palmed respectfully to her belly.  
* A well muscled thigh over her hip, its socked-foot curled between her legs. The other leg lined up behind her other leg, its foot top pressed to her foot’s bottom.  
* The body lined up against her back is warm, well toned, a familiar safe scent, the croon in her ear does something very low in her belly,  
* The bicep under her pillow flexes slightly, it’s hand moving to brush its folded fingers along her cheek.  
    
   “Krolia,” he whispers in his sleep.  
   She rubs her cheek into his fingers, “Kolivan?”  
   “Yes, dear,” he nuzzles, and her stomach flips.  
   With a slight turn, she can see part of his face. He appears to be sound asleep. Is he really muttering her name in his sleep?

    She wriggles again to get that wad of fabric out of her back, even moving a hand back to dislodge it and snuggle closer to him. But as soon as she touches the lump, his breath sucks in with a groan, his neck stretching away from her.  
   “Ha! Ummm… care-careful there,” he nearly whines this time.  
  And her eyes flare wide. That was no lump of fabric, but a lump of Kolivan!  
 She turns a bit further and this time, strokes the lump more slowly. His lips pull back in a heady snarl, showing his fangs. When her hand stills he cracks his eyes open, “Krolia…please… don’t--”  
   “I do not tease, Kolivan,” she finishes his plea. “Tell me. Is it true? How long?”  
   He moves his hand from her waist, to still her hand. “A long time. I understand if you don’t feel the same for me.”  
   “Who says I don’t?” she turns to cup his cheek and pull him closer. Her eyes close a bit scared she is making a mistake. After all, he is her commander.  
   His lips are so close to her own, she can feel his words more than hear them, “Are you sure?”  
   “Yes,” she brushes her lips against his and then plucks a kiss.  
   Somewhere between a purr and a cur he resets the kiss to take a better grasp. It might be a bit of an awkward angle, but the intent is clear. She does her best to deepen the kiss, even going so far to rub her hip back against his lump.  
   “I do not want to stop, but if we should-”  
   She cuts off his statement by hooking her thumbs into her sleep pants and shoving them as far down as her hands will allow. From there, she uses her sock covered toes to shove them the rest of the way off. Then with a wriggle, shucks her shirt.  
   “By the Ancients!” his nostrils flare inhaling her womanly awakening scent, and he groans.  
   She looks right into his eyes baring her soul, “I’m cold, Kolivan. I do not want to be alone so close to you anymore. I can’t take it. I can not wait another moment to tell you… I’m in love with you.”  
   
   In a swift move, she is on her back and he is covering her with his still clothed body. His mouth is hot and plunging, filling the kiss with all he can. She curls her fingers into his back and neck keeping him tight to her. Her toes tug and pull at his pants.  
  She snarls when she can’t get them any further down. He chuckles into the passionate kiss, until he has to break.  She purses her lips in a pout at him, nearly scratching his skin to pull his shirt off. With his own toes and hands, he wriggles his pants off.  
    “Tell me,” he settles his hot naked body against her own. A sensuous torture to be pinned down by his naked hips and braced in by his firm forearms.  
   His white loose hair is split and spilled over each shoulder. She wraps some of each around her fingers pulling him a bit closer. He chuckles wriggling his hips, so that just the tip of his male member teases the softest bit of her inner thigh.  
   “You know exactly how fucking sexy you are, don’t you Kolivan?” she glares and wriggling her own hip to get closer to him.  
   “You did not answer me, Krolia,” the cheeky side of him that very few ever get to see comes out. “And yes, I am well aware of how many do not see past the muscles and command,” a bit of cheek with a center of seriousness. “Now tell me, how long?”  
     
     An upper and lower fang pinch her lower lip gathering her thoughts, until his gaze softens and she gives in. “A long time. I don’t know exactly when, but I did know for sure when….,” she closes her eyes and her cheeks burn.  
   His body shifts from erotic teasing to that other side of him that really does her in. His supportive guardian side. “I knew I fell hard for you before you left to find the Blue Lion.”  
   Her eyes flash back open at his confession. “Wha!”  
   It’s his turn to blush. “Yes, Krolia, I’ve been in love with you before you had a mate and a child. Seeing you come back more mature and broken hearted, I wanted to wrap you up and take all your pain away, but I couldn’t make that confession. I could not put the burden of my feelings on you while you grieved and fought on to do the job at hand. I knew that if I could not tell you of my feelings, it would not stop me from loving you. I would just be here for you more than ever.”  He takes in a deep breath, not daring to release it. “And when Keith returned to you, I knew I could not reveal my heart while you reconciled and finally grieved for you lost mate.”  
    She swallows down the lump welling up from his confession. “And then we all most lost you, but still you did not tell me.”  
   His smile is weak, but sweet, “You stayed with me. You saved me,” he strokes her brow.  “I could live with that.”  
   “I…couldn’t.” She reaches up to return the stroke to his neck and the new scar he received at that imprisonment. “I wanted to tell you so badly.”  
    “I’m telling you now,” he smiles.  
    “And I have told you.” she smiles right back.  
   “Yes, you have.”

   At her tug on his hair, he leans down and kisses her once again. The kiss is slow, but deep and hot. They take their time using their mouths to make love to each other. Hands stroke and touch each scar they had helped each other heal through.  
    She lifts a leg to hook a heel over his hip and down over his toned rump, tugging him even closer.  
   With a curl of the hip, his tip is grazing her moist entrance. She whines to wanting more, and he gives off that delicious churr. He teases again, and she yanks her head from the kiss to present her neck.  
   “Please, Kolivan.”  
   First he kisses then licks and finally nips. A second leg wraps his hip and both of them are now strong enough to pull him even closer.  
   But he is strong enough to hold back just a bit, only giving her the very tip.  
   She pants at the agonizing anticipation. “Darling,” she prays in Galra.  
   “What is it you need?” he sweetly plays with her ear lobe. He is expecting her to tell him of her sensual needs, he was not expecting this:  
   “I need to be your mate.”

    Even the crackling wood in the fire goes silent. He pulls back to check if this is plead made in a heated moment, but no.  
   Not by the way she shifts in embarrassment, afraid that he will reject her.  
   “Krolia, look at me.”

   It’s his tone more than his words that have her turning her head back and look him in the eyes. She honestly wants him as her life mate.  
    “Darling Krolia,” he brushes his nose against hers. “I would be honored to be your mate. Are you sure you want me and all that comes with me?”  
     Tears of joy well up in her eyes and she nods sharply. “I’m ready.”  And she beams, “I’ve been ready.”  
   He beams in return. “I’m ready to be a mate, as well. I have not asked before, because I was not ready, but this last trip… I was going to come back and figure out how to tell you how I felt.”  
   She cups his nape and pulls him closer, “Wait no longer, my love.”  
   “Yes,” he growls in a most feral way.

    In the ancient-ancient Galra ways, Krolia turns her right ear to Kolivan. Seeing her present herself, finishes off his reservations. He takes the shell of her pointed ear with an upper and lower fang, and hears her steel herself for what awaits.  
   As his hips curl sinking himself within her waiting and wanton body, he sinks his teeth through the cartilage. He pierces her from above and below at the same time.  
  The dual sensation of being mated sexually and marked physically at the exact same time triggers an intense orgasm. She cries out in both pleasure and pain.  
  The tightness of her body around his most sensitive organ has him rutting deeper and snarling a delicious sound right into her ear.  
  His delicious sound nearly has her passing out.

  “My love,” he whispers, albeit muffled with his teeth still in her ear. “Krolia?”  
  “Ancients be damned,” she whines, and barely moves her neck, and then ruts her own hip up to let him know she is far from finished with their love making.  
   He chuckles and slowly releases his tight jaw to see how bad her mate-mark looks. He licks the slight amount of blood.  
   The last thing he is expecting is for her give off that sexual-whine-moan.  But there she is, her ear just punctured by him and she is still turned on by a lick. So THIS is why it is a ritual!  
   Her eyes are dark as she looks up to him and thrusts her hips up, slamming them together. “Your turn!”  
   Before he can blink, she has flipped him to his back. How they have managed to not flip right off the bed, is a mystery. Although, he does have to shuffle so that his head is no longer hanging off the edge.  
   Not that she minds the firm grasp he has on her hips nor he the grip she has on his biceps.  
   He ruts up a few times and beams, “Take me. Mark me yours.”  
   This time her growl is predatory and possessive at the same time. He turns his panting throat and she moves.  
   First she suckles the ear, eliciting more moans from him. It’s been a long time since he has felt anything like this high. But here he is about to be taken as a mate.  
   But what he is not expecting is for her to take his hand from her hip, and press it to her belly.  
   “Make your plea,” and she prepares her own fangs to puncture his ear.  
  “Oh ANCIENTS!” He finds it harder to breathe!  She wants to make this ancient ritual too!

    Long long ago, upon their first mating in hope of conception, a couple would make their prayers of blessing they wanted instilled on their children. He was not expecting this woman, who is already a mother, to ask him to make this prayer.  
  But what moves him even more is that Krolia is not just wanting to be his mate, she is hoping they will conceive. She doesn’t just want to be his partner, she wants him to be a father!  
   Tears trickle down his cheeks, and he finds it hard to speak.  
   “Pl-please…. Let her be as strong as her mother.”  
   He palms her rear to guide and prepare her for his impending climax.  
   “Be healthy as your father,” she pleads and sinks down both her hips and fangs.

   He roars!  Absolutely ROARS nearly as loud as Black. Certainly louder than Krolia had.  
   Not so much for the pain in his ear, but for the overwhelming intensity of emotions that surge through him. His claws grip her buttocks keeping them locked tight together as the head of his cock swells against the opening of her womb and he surges more sperm than he ever knew his body could produce deep inside her.  
    He nearly passes out.  All blood and concentration rush from his brain to his abdomen to help pulse seed and help him breathe. 

   Krolia’s lower body is held firmly in place by his deeply seated knot, a claw to her rump, and a protective palm to her belly. And she likes it!!  
    Carefully she releases his ear and returns the licking tenderness he did to her newly pierced ear.  
   Somewhere between a whimper and a mewl, his claws become massaging paws.  
    Krolia sits up and pulls the blankets about her shoulders like a cloak, doing her best to cover him too.  
   “Come here,” his hand slides up her spine to cup her nape and pull her down.  
   They roll to their sides, still connected by his knot. Neither has any desire to disconnect.  
   “That was….,” his head slightly shakes.  
   “Mind blowing?” she sighs.  
   “That is putting it far too mildly,” he purrs, and kisses her forehead.

   Both of them are still feeling the claming effects of afterglow. Too intense to move or speak. Neither wanting to break the moment, just soaking it all in.  
    Krolia is the first to move by sliding a hand over his chest, up his neck to run a thumb over the edge of his ear so close to the holes she made.  
   He purrs, and moves his own hand to reciprocate. Now she understands his purr and gives her own, beaming. For whatever reason, it does not hurt, but the hypersensitivity makes his touch ever so heightened.  
    “I love you.”  
    “I love you, too,” she smiles and snuggles in.

~~  
    Neither knows when they fell back to sleep, but the sound of Krolia’s communicator pinging wakes them both up.  
   She slips a hand out to take it from the head board and snuggles back into the arms drawing her back under the blankets.  
  “Who is it?” He croons from behind her.  
  “Just Keith.”  
  “I like him very much.” Kolivan presses a kiss to the top of her head.  
  “He loves you, Kolivan,” she smiles to him, and his eyes melt.  Then she turns the communicator on audio only. “Hey Keith.”  
  “Mom? Is everything alright? Is Kolivan doing okay? I haven’t heard from you, and got worried.”  He needn’t say he was worried for it is laced in his voice.  
   “We are just fine, Keith.  Just catching up on news and sleep.”   
   Kolivan’s purr is comforting and supportive, and is romantic enough that it makes her belly heat up. She tugs his arm around her waist to hold him even closer.  
   She laughs warmly to cut her son’s worries. “The communicator is too bright for visual. We are enjoying the fire light too much. Are you doing alright?”  
   He snorts, but it’s light enough to drop his worry and reveal his frustration. “I was about to kill Lance. Cosmo teleported me to the main lodge.”  
   She laughs heartily and even Kolivan laughs hard enough for Keith to hear.  
   “Thanks a lot, Kolivan!” but it’s clear that Kolivan’s laugh has actually helped the younger man.  
   Krolia chips in, “So you are alone with Cosmo?”  
   “Ah, no.”  There is the telltale sound of him scratching into his Galra-thick hair. “The next day Veronica begged Cosmo to get her out of there. Shiro said he would be fine alone with Lance.”  
   Krolia and Kolivan both lift a brow to that. “So you and Cosmo are alone with Veronica in that big lodge?”  
   “ITS NOT LIKE THAT!”  Keith squeals much to quickly.  
   Kolivan laughs outright.  A hearty laugh that leaves the whole bed shaking.  
   “Kolivan…..” Keith sighs in disgrace. “Why does- It’s not like- I mean you guys haven’t- just because you two are alone.”

    Kolivan rolls Krolia to her back and beams down, “No, nothing like that at all. Not just because we are alone in a blizzard trapped cabin.”  
   “Nope, nothing like that,” Krolia cups his cheek beaming right back.  
   
     The silence has Keith bewildered. “Are you sure you two are alright?”  
   “We are perfect,” Kolivan smiles taking the communicator from Krolia. “We will talk to you later, Keith. Gotta go.”  
   “Go where?”  
   Is the last they hear from the younger man, before it hits the floor and Krolia is covered with her mate’s body.

~~00~~  
    Back at the lodge, Veronica comes to Keith on the bed with soup and sandwiches. Keith is still looking at the communicator befuddled.  
   “I’m a little worried about them. Those two are acting funny.”  
   Veronica smiles at the daft man. She takes the communicator from him and drops it to the table. “I think they are just fine.”  
   “What do you mean?” He takes the tray so she can settle under the blankets beside him and resume the movie they are watching.  
   Instead of taking the tray, she takes his chin and turns it towards her and kisses him in a far from brotherly way.  
   “Kolivan is in love with your mother. Your mother has a thing for Kolivan.”  
    “No!”  She nods her head, taking a grilled cheese sandwich and his whole face scrunches up. “Are you sure?”  
   “Keith, I’m positive.”

~~~00~~  
     A few days later when the blizzard breaks, and paths can be made, they all regroup back at the lodge.  
     Krolia and Kolivan walk through the door sporting rings through the dual holes their mates made in their ears. Since the ancient Galra symbol is not something the Earthlings would recognize, they also enter hand in hand.  
    Veronica slams her shoulder into Keith’s beaming and flicking a finger at the arriving couple. “Told ya!”  
    Keith makes his way to them and blinks.  
    Dyak beams, and with a long fingered motion to their marked ears announces, “We have something to celebrate!”  
    Krolia blushes, and Kolivan tucks his mate closer to his side, “We are mated, erm, married?”  
     Keith might be blinking but when he soaks it all in. Then he sees the  acceptance Kolivan is asking for, what else can he say? He reaches for Kolivan and pulls him into a hug.  
    Not many see the affectionate side of Keith but here he is willing to release it openly.  
    Kolivan sighs happily. Krolia leans into them both.

    Deep within Krolia, Kolivan’s prayer begins to knit together into a sister of the man before them.

  
~~  
   Months and months later:  
   After an endurance training with the Blade and Paladins, Kolivan is under the spray of heated water. He does so like these Earth water-showers.  He leans his head back, bracing his face into the full spray when a set of cold hands slide low over his hips.  
   His squeal to the cold also has his mouth and throat filling with water leaving him choking. He flings his head forward coughing out the water.  
   A giggling forehead plunks to his back, and although the hands are supposed to be patting in an apology, they are a bit low and are patting his cock.  
   He sharply inhales now filling his sinuses. Now he sneezes and coughs while he grasps her wrists.  
   He plucks them from his waist and turns around, quirking a soggy brow at her. “Krolia, I have fought in a lot of conditions, yes including butt-naked! But I never thought I would be taken down by my own mate by accidental drowning.”  
    “You’ve fought naked, really?! Tell me!”  
    He closes his eyes shaking his head, flinging that wet white tail around. “My dear…,” he coughs,  “you are a devious creature.”  
    Her slippery wrists turn easily in his loose grip, and pop out. “What were you doing fighting naked, Kolivan?”  
    He purses his lips and rolls his tongue through his cheek for a moment before he does that sexy predator thing that only Krolia has EVER seen! How can he not as he sees his mate swollen with his child and with that hungry look in her eyes. She wants more of him.  
   Fine she wants to know, he reaches cupping her head and backing her to the wet stones of the cabin’s natural shower. “I was in a Galra locker room stealing a uniform when a female guard comes in looking for someone to satisfy her need.”  
   “What kind of need?” she curls her chin up defiantly, reaching a hand out to stroke over that very muscular V of hip and belly.  
   His cock twitches, but not fully ready to finish this tussle. He plucks her hands from his hip, and puts it to her belly, sliding her fingers down to her core.  “You tell me,”  
   “AH!” she sucks her lip in as he guides her fingers inside herself. “Umh! What did you do?”  
   His grin is full of ‘eat shit’,  “Are you sure you want me to tell you?”  
   Her heart lurches. Yes she has had a mate before him, but his own previous lovers he has told no one. Does she really want to know?!  
   He drops to tenderness for just a moment, “There is no one but you now, Krolia.  That I vow.”  
   She nods sharply. “I believe you. Tell me.”  
   “Alright,” he returns his devious grin.  “I had stripped down to steal one uniform and gathered to carry more out when she entered. So there I was preparing to pull on an undersuit when she gave me ’the look’.”  
    And he gives her that ’you are very attractive and what I would give to have a moment alone against THAT body’.  
    Krolia whines to his look, knowing already what it feels like to have his body against hers, and wanting it once again. “Please.”  
   “Yes, that is exactly what she said. And I told her to come and get it.”  
   “And did she?”  
   “You did,” he purrs and give her a rather nice nip to her slick neck. “So she came at me,” he kisses further down her neck to her collar and down her sternum. “So I-”  he hooks his arms under Krolia’s thighs, “picked her up, and,” he thrusts a knee to the wall so that she is straddling his naked thigh.  All that muscle against her heating core is torture!  
    Krolia hooks her arms around his neck not just to hang on but to stare into his eyes, “And?”  
    With a nudge of his chin, he shoves her head to the side and ruts his teeth into the other side of her neck. Each bite has her grinding down harder to his thigh, and it’s soon warmer than the water on his back. When his lips reach her ear he whispers, “I shoved her into a locker and slammed the door shut.”  
    Krolia is so hot and bothered she nearly misses what he says. He continues to nibble until she finally asks, “Wha-wait!  You shoved her into a locker? You didn’t-”  
   Kolivan pulls back from her neck and slides his knee down the wall. “Yes, Krolia, that is correct. I did not have sex with her.”  
   With gentle hands he turns Krolia to face the wall. And pulls her hips back just enough that his bent knees can line himself up from behind. She once more is conflicted between wanting to hear the rest of the story and wanting him to just fill her with more of him. Her hips rub back plucking his tip to take it in and her head turns over her shoulder to look into his eyes.  
   “What are you telling me, Kolivan?”  
   He begins slowly.  No need to hurt his mate and risk their child. She curls back talking him in deeper as he is also curling forward.  
    He leans in so she can see him even better, “I’m telling you…. You are the only one.”  
   She melts. Absolutely melts.  
   Her hand clutches his neck kissing him deeply and he curls in with each thrust of her tongue until he knows he won’t last.  He yanks his mouth from hers (in fear of biting her tongue) and softly roars into her neck.  
   That pushes her to her own climax, sagging to the wall, pleasantly squashed by her mate.

   Once his knot deflates enough for him to dislodge without hurting her (she still whimpers from his withdraw)  he rinses down. She rolls her back to the wall and watches him.  
   “I have a confession.”  
   He redoses the sponge and wipes over her shoulder. “Really, now. Do tell.”  
   His touch is tender but also sensuous. Her brain fritz a few times. “I walked in on you in the Blades’ locker room.”  
   He stalls for a moment and blinks. “Y-you did?”  
   “Umm-hum,” she purrs.   
   His hand sliding down her torso, taking extra time on their child.  He will never get over the miracle of life, let alone the gift he has been given. Not just someone who his willing to risk their heart and life with him, but also willing to be a parent with him.  
    “I wanted so badly to wash your back, to feel you beneath my hands. To caress you and … take away that look you were trying to scrub away in the shower.”  
    His head sharply rises to her eyes. “What look?”  
   She cups his cheek, “Hurt. Lost. Alone. Sad.”  
   His throat bobs. She has loved him for a long time. Her other hand comes to take his other cheek.  
  He drops the sponge to cup their child with one hand and her cheek with the other. “I wanted to take you in my arms and hold you the night you told me of Keith and his father. I wanted you to know, you would not grieve alone.”  
   With her pull, and his lean, they touch.  
   “We aren’t alone any more.”  
   “No, we aren’t.”  
   And they curl in to hold each other under the warm spray.  
   “I love you,” they whisper at the same time.

~~0~~  
    More months pass:  
    Krolia, Shiro, Keith, and a few others are all on a training mission on the mainland when Cosmo suddenly blinks onto their field and rushes Kolivan. Without warning he takes Kolivan’s hand into his mouth and they both blink away.  
   Shiro and Keith are left dumbfounded. They expect Cosmo to come back but he doesn’t.  
    Finally Keith is hitting his communicator.

    Kolivan finds himself at his bedside with his wife. Her hand strikes out taking his wrist.  “It’s time.”  
   He blinks. He has seen more than enough battle wounds and even death, but this is the birth of parenthood.  
   “Shall I call someone?”  
   She shake her head. “I did this alone, before. I… I need just you.”  
   He rips off his gloves and boots. “I want Dyak available if there are complications.”  
   “Alright, it is your right,,” she smiles up to him.  
  He is ever so grateful for her understanding and quickly sends the message asking Cosmo to stay by the door.  
   Next he does as she asks, helping her walk to get the supplies they will need.  The walking helps her, and even helps him to see how strong she is.  The contractions might have her grunting and cursing softly, but it is no worse than any soldier’s wounds.

     But then she starts to bead with sweat, and the pain seems different. He helps her get settled. “Are you sure you want me here for this, and not another woman?”  
   Her head shakes viciously. “I…I want my mate.”  She takes his hand, tears of joy trickling down.  “I want you to be the first person she feels… sees.  The first one to hold her.”  
   Kolivan chokes and nods, unable to say anything. Krolia wants nothing to ease her own pain, she wants all of this for him. He doesn’t even try to hold back his sob as he clutches her tightly to himself, letting her claws tear into his neck for the next contraction.  
   “You know what to do?”  
  “I-I think so,” he weakly smiles. “Help me?”  
  Her own wet eyes smile. “Of course.”

   And there she is. One moment it is just him and his mate, and the next his family. A little new life emerging and sliding into his hands, completely dependant on him.  
   He wipes her eyes, he clears her mouth so that she can take her first breath. And there she sees him.  Smells him. And with a finger to her mouth, taste him.  
    Krolia smiles watching Kolivan take care of their child. This is a not just a whole new side, but a whole new role for Kolivan.  This is the freedom the Blades have been fighting for.  
    “She’s beautiful.”  
   “You are beautiful,” Krolia smiles up at her husband.  
   He looks so sweet and so tender. She doesn’t even care that she should probably be looked at. Right now, they just need this moment.  
   Later their daughter will need her, but at the moment, Kolivan needs this. He has seen far too much death. He deserves to hold life. He has faced too much of his OWN potential death to have this moment right now.

     Cosmo comes over to investigate the activity. He blinks up at Kolivan, who wipes his eyes on his shoulders before bringing his daughter to Cosmo’s inspection.  
   “Protect her, Cosmo.”  
   Cosmo gives the baby a lick to the foot to which she squeals.  
   Both parents laugh and then with a word from Krolia, Cosmo blinks out to return with Dyak.  The woman knows better than to separate the child from her father only beaming and nodding her approval.  Then comes to the mother to help her get cleaned up and settled back into bed.  
    “After the child’s first nursing and your first nap, I will let the others know you are up to visitors. But right now, you both need this bonding time.”  
    She waves a finger at Kolivan’s clothing, “I suggest you strip. The child will want to be as close to your natural warmth as possible.”  
    He blinks, but knows better than to argue with the Royal Governess.  
   She lays a gentle hand to his shoulder. “It makes for a much healthier familial bond. Something I could not get Lotor’s parents to embrace. Considered it old fashioned and fool-hearty.”  She touches the mating ring through his ear and smiles, “But you seem smart enough to understand the ancient traditions had a reason behind them.”  
    Kolivan takes a deep breath and bows his head respectfully to the matron, “Thank you, Dyak.”  
   She lays a hand to the child in his arms, “May your family have a healthy bond, and many siblings to fill your heart with joy.”  
    And to all of their surprise she gives the child a kiss to the forehead, “And this old woman.”

    Dyak winks to Krolia and then wanders out the door, motioning Cosmo to follow her.  
    Kolivan strips to his underwear and slides into bed beside his wife. She curls up against his chest and with his help, sheds her own gown so that the child can nurse properly and yet be warmed by her parents natural bodies.  
   Kolivan smiles watching both his mate and child sleep in his arms.  
   Never has he been more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> There are parts that I purposely did not say who was speaking: I am leaving that to the reader's imagination. You get to let your heart decide who said that line.
> 
> I might add this into the other story I am working on, but for now, this little plot bunny has been clogging my creative process. So I must set it free!
> 
> And yes, there is a plot bunny for Lance's sister Veronica and Keith in this brain. Boy wouldn't that just bug the CRAP out of Lance!


End file.
